


Clouded Judgment

by CinMan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinMan/pseuds/CinMan
Summary: It seems that there is still a long way to go before Etherian's change the way they precieve Catra, let alone Catra change the way she precieves her herself.A short fic about two girls who love each other and their journey to learn to love themselves.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Clouded Judgment

Catra should have known that the princesses of Etheria would celebrate with one of their foolish parties. The entire planet was rejoicing with She-Ra and the Princesses of Power in victory. 

Horde Prime's name sent shivers down Catra's spine. Horrid memories passed through her mind, the metallic chill of his hand around her throat, the cold air on her naked body, then the tight Horde suit suffocating around her, the chained suppressed presence of her own conscience, but the worst memory was the broken look on Adora's face as she fell to her death. Whenever the thought crossed her mind, fear biled in her throat and she found herself struggling to breathe. 

Not now. She told herself. 

The thing that cleared her mind was Adora's calming presense. Catra watches her leave Glimmer's side to come join her at the terrace. The music dulls behind Adora as she steps outside into the warm air. Her hair is in a neat ponytail and she wears a light blue dress that resembles her eyes. 

Catra can't take her eyes off of her girlfriend. In that moment, she's certain she's the luckiest girl in all of Etheria, but she couldn't help but think... Adora deserved better.

"Catra! Are you okay?" Adora asks with a soft knowing smile on her face. Catra chuckled at Adora's paranoia. 

"Yeah. I'm just... admiring the view" Catra says, her eyes are locked onto Adora's, clearly hinting the compliment at Adora. Adora blushes rosy pink in the warm hues of the afternoon sun. She reaches for Catra's hand and grasps onto it gently, Catra's heart speeds.

"Sure. What're you doing here all by yourself?" Adora asks, coming in closer. Catra looks behind Adora. The dancing hall is bursting with that good narured Etherian energy, many of them are adorned in beautiful fabrics and wear genuine smiles. Although, these smiling eyes never meet Catra's. 

People have been staring at her all night, especially Mermista. Catra was used to dirty looks from people but her little epiphany, she had grown weak to judgement. It only pained her. 

In the distance, Mermista looked away from Catra, her blood boiling. Sea Hawk raised an eyebrow, questioning Mermista's sudden change in mood. 

"Tell the princesses I want to meet in the mission room" she told Sea Hawk and left to find Spinerella.

"Adora! I've been looking everywhere for you" Adora turns to meet a very handsome Bow in a tux exposing his midrift. 

"Bow. What happened?" Adora asked. Bow exhales and joins the two of them.

"I don't know. The princesses are having a meeting. Mermista told me not to tell you though" Bow scratches his head in a guilty manner. 

"What? I'll be back" Adora lets go of Catra's hand and speeds off towards the battleroom. 

"Well that was weird" Bow says, coming to lean against the terrace alongside Catra. 

"I think I know what this is about" Catra says in a dejected voice. Bow worries.

"What?" Bow questions but Catra doesn't want to talk about it. Bow watches her from the corner of his eye warily. They both drag themselves through the crowded cheers and wait out the discussion room. The merry music around Catra becomes unpleasant enough to give her a headache.

Soon after, Adora is storming out. She comes to stop abruptly after seeing Catra. There are tears forming in her eyes. Catra swallows with dread. 

"I'm sorry" Adora apologizes, breaking eye contact and hand squeezing her own left elbow with sheepish guilt. 

"Why?" Bow interjects, growing impatient with the girls. 

"I tried to reason with them but..." Adora's voice breaks. 

Thankfully the door of the room behind her opens and Glimmer steps out. She seems equally upset and Bow rushes to her. 

"The council has decided to put Catra through a trail" Glimmer says. Adora's lip quivers and Catra holds her.

"Glimmer" Bow steps back her. He's overtaken by emotions ranging from confusion, shock and rage.

"How could you!" He pleads. Glimmer meets his gaze.

"By Princesses Alliance protocol, if a princess wants to put someone on trial, she can do so without the approval of other princesses, Bow. And Mermista has the right. I can't do anything even if I wanted to" Glimmer says through her frustration. 

"But they can't-" Bow begins but Catra stops him. 

"They can and they should" she says loudly. This causes a few people more people to halt. Everyone's suddenly focused on the commotion at the left centre of the hall. The music has stopped playing. 

The princess come to join them. Catra doesn't like attetion, though having Adora in her arms, she bares it, even if Adora was looking at her with equal bewilderment. Catra nods at a determined Mermista and Netossa, confused Frosta, worried Scorpia, and the empathic pair, Perfuma and Spineralla. Catra lets go off Adora.

"I accept. This trail or whatever you've proposed... I'm ready" Catra says, but she doesn't sound brave or cunning for once. She sounds like she's given up. Not to mention her head is bowed and her hands are clasped. Adora frowns but before Adora can oppose. 

"And I think Adora should be taken off the judging panel. She's too close to this" Catra's words take the already very shocked princesses by surprise. Adora shakes her head. 

"Catra what're you saying?" Adora's own frustration seeps into her words in anger. 

"We can't have a member of the Alliance to sit out againt their will" Glimmer says. 

"Fine. So when are we doing this?" Catra asks, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Tomorrow morning" Glimmer adds. 

The rest of the night is tense. Aside from Mermista, the princesses come to check up on Catra. Catra is as nonchalant as ever. 

Adora wonders if Catra knew that the harshest punishment by the royal court would be permanent banishmemt. Adora protests but Catra just rolls her eyes and dismisses her everytime. So she pouts te whole night holding onto her own tongue, waiting untill they're alone to speak her mind. 

As soon as they enter the room, Adora speaks.

"Catra why are you being like this?" Adora asks.

"I don't want to talk about it Adora" Catra says.

"Why? I just want to understand you better" Adora continues.

"Then you should know I don't have much of a choice" Adora turns to leave but Adora pushes her gently against the door instead. Her arms blocking Catra left and right. 

"ADORA! Can we talk when you're not this upset! You're not thinking straight" Catra hisses. 

"Me? I'm thinking fine. It's you that need to talk to me for a change. It's been a month Catra!" Adora demands angrily. 

"Fine! What do you want me to do? Fight the princesses and run away from my own mistakes" Catra cries back. Adora sighs, trying to relieve some of her stress and think rationally.

"It's not the trail that upsets me Catra" Adora says so softly that her voice breaks. Catra refuses to let it break her too.

"It's that you still think you deserve this" Adora's voice breaks, her face in clear dismay.

"Stop Adora! Stop making this worse for me. This is about me! This is about everyone I've hurt" Catra pushes Adora hard enough for the taller woman to fall a few steps back. Just enough for Catra to be able to open the door. 

"Please Adora, I don't want to talk to you until the trail's over" Catra says without facing Adora. The door shuts behind Catra, and she pushes all that hurt somewhere deep so that it can no longer cloud her judgment.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here, I want to post my catradora art soon. So it would be nice to have mutuals who also like She-Ra
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://sapphicmuslima.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/SapphicMuslima)  
> I've only watched this show once so some information might be incorrect, if you could point those parts out either in my DMs on the links above or in the comment, i would appreciate it. Also this will 2 chapters or more.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
